Mi perdición
by Jeka Uchiha
Summary: Les prometo un buen lemon! Fanfic de la pareja Kenny/Mysterion. Les prometo que no se arrepentirán de entrar a leerlo!


**Bueno... Nunca pero nunca han esperado leer algo como esto ¿cierto? Bueno yo tampoco habia esperado escribir algo como esto pero FFFF- si participas en un rol de SP y el Kenny de alli quiere violarte solo porque eres su alter ego**... **Bueno me era imposible no hacer esto xD**

**Un Kenny/Mysterion.**

**Espero les guste :3**

**South Park (c) Matt Stone - Trey Parker**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Estaba cansado. Ser el héroe del pueblo era un trabajo realmente agotador. Y para colmo de males tenía que proteger su identidad secreta del otro "héroe" del pueblo: Coon. El no era un héroe para nada. El era una amenaza para la población del mundo. Apretó el paso. Tenía que llegar rápidamente a la casa de su identidad secreta. A pocos minutos ya diviso la desgastada casa. Con un suspiro contemplo la vivienda y en un ágil movimiento entró por la ventana trasera y llegó a la habitación.  
>Miro a su alrededor. Que pervertido era Kenny. Su cuarto estaba tapizado de posters de mujeres desnudas en poses tentadoras. Se estremeció. Lentamente se dejo caer en la cama desorganizada y suspiro de nuevo.<p>

—Debo dejar de pensar en eso…

¿Qué era "eso"? Bueno, Mysterion estaba teniendo por fin lo que se podría llamar su pubertad. Sonaba vergonzoso a sus 17 años, pero era cierto. A diferencia de su otro yo, el era ingenuo e inexperto respecto al tema del sexo. Se revolvió inquieto y se bajo la capota. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo. Se incorporo y empezó a caminar por toda la habitación. Que vergonzoso era eso ¡No quería pensar ya en eso! Empezó a quitarse su traje. Se saco los guantes con los dientes y se quito totalmente la capa. Quedo en solo enterizo y esos calzoncillos blancos. Cogió la capa, la doblo y la guardo en un compartimiento secreto junto con sus guantes. Mas tarde guardaría lo demás.

Giro su rostro y vio por la ventana a El Profesor Caos. Sonrió. Ese chico le daba una sensación de ternura. Se dirigió hacia el cristal y lo observo con más nitidez. El súper villano caminaba por la calle con rapidez, mientras viraba su rostro rápidamente con aire de preocupación. Su cabellera rubia se agitaba rabiosamente contra el casco que portaba. Y su capa se ondeaba al viento frio que recorría la noche.

—El me gusta… me gusta mucho.

Exhalo el aire y por un momento el vidrio quedo empañado. Al mismo instante el villano rubio lo miro con sorpresa y luego desesperación. Mysterion entro en pánico. Automáticamente mando su mano a su rostro y palpo con alivio el antifaz negro que le cubría parte de su cara. Se concentro más en la calle y advirtió con asombro que El Profesor Caos ya no estaba en la manzana. Ese chico cada día mejoraba más. Pensó con aprensión.

Se volvió hacia el centro de la habitación y pensó un poco en lo que le sucedía. Por alguna extraña y sucia razón se sentía caliente al pensar en su yo humano. Con solo pensar en Kenny su mente se nublaba con perturbadoras imágenes. Y lo que hacia eso raro era que hacia unas cuantas noches atrás tenía sueños con él. Era un ente diferente en sus alucinaciones, el ya no era su "yo" normal. Era una persona aparte de él. Estaban divididos por explicarlo de mejor forma. No había nada que los uniera excepto su enorme parecido. Aunque el cabello de Kenny era de un rubio más apagado. Se sobresaltó al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes del pasillo. Rápidamente se lanzó a la cama y se cubrió con la colcha de pies a cabeza. Callo un momento. Sintió como alguien sigilosamente abría la puerta de la habitación y al rato la cerraba con mucho cuidado. Se relajó en la cama. Poco a poco el sueño se apoderaba de él y sin poder resistirse se dejó llevar al cielo de la inconsciencia.

**2.**

Bueno… tenía que aceptarlo. No sabía si lo que sucedía era un sueño o no… pero le gustaba. Rio en voz alta. Su acompañante lo miro interrogante. Rio más fuerte, mucho más. Suavemente su acompañante lo tomo por la cintura, lo apego a él y lo abrazo con ternura. Paro de reír y se dedicó a suspirar. El ser que lo abrazaba emitía un olor a vainilla, algo usualmente insípido y aburrido para Mysterion pero ahora le parecía el mejor olor y sabor del mundo. Simplemente exquisito. Claro exceptuando el chocolate.

—No entiendo cómo te gusta tanto el chocolate y a mi tanto el vainilla…

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su acompañante. El susodicho lo apretó más contra sí. Se relajó un poco y pensó. ¿Pero que iba a pensar? Meneo imperceptible la cabeza y suspiro nuevamente. Sabía perfectamente quien era su acompañante. ¿Cómo no saberlo?

—Si lo sabes entonces… ¿Por qué no me hablas?

¡Ja! Pensó. ¿Ahora mis alucinaciones se atreven a cuestionarme? Rio quedamente.

—Para tu información querido mío, no soy ninguna alucinación. Estoy presente y soy palpable.

—Normalmente en mis sueños solo me observas y te ríes —comentó para luego irritarse un poco—, como si te burlaras de mí.

—No me burlo, solo me divierte la cara que pones cuando me observas.

Eso no me convence. Pensó con desgana.

—Y no me sorprende —replicó el otro—. ¿Cómo puedes satisfacer al gran héroe de South Park? Eres siempre tan preciso y cauteloso. Me aburres.

—Bueno, y si te aburro ¡¿Por qué coños no desapareces? —grito enojado Mysterion separándose levemente del chico para mirarlo.

—Ya te dije… —susurro el mayor bajando su rostro para que sus labios quedaran muy cerca— Soy tangible y real; así que no me iré solo porque tú lo dices.

—Y-ya… —murmuro confuso al verlo tan cerca de él.

— ¿No me crees, cierto? Te lo demostrare.

Sin darle tiempo de protestar al pobre Mysterion, lo besó con ferocidad. La mano que estaba en la cintura bajo peligrosamente tocando sin permiso todo lo que podía. Con la otra libre tomo su cabeza y lo apretó a él. Fueron a dar a alguna pared de la habitación, donde inconscientemente dieron un golpe sordo y el ruido fue fuerte.

Mysterion no podía resistirse. Le era totalmente imposible y además, no quería hacerlo. Con un poco de temor, rodeo el cuello de su amante y se colgó allí. Por alguna extraña razón, su alucinación era un poco más alto que él. Maldijo.

—Deja de pensar en cosas así —susurro pegado a su cuello— ¿acaso también me detestaras porque mi cabello es de un rubio más apagado que el tuyo? Me gusta el tuyo. El brillante y sedoso, en cambio el mío parece triste. Eso me ofende.

—Con eso compruebo que eres una alucinación, Kenny. Puedes saber lo que pienso.

—Eres un ingenuo —levanto su rostro y pego sus labios a la frente de Mysterion—. Se lo que piensas porque tenemos una conexión. Velo así como ese supuesto hilo rojo que une a las almas gemelas o algo por el estilo.

Mysterion rio un poco a lo que Kenny le dirigió una mirada de reproche. Sus ojos de un intenso azul cobalto le hacían derretirse, mientras que sus labios de leve tono rosa le hacían estremecerse del calor que le transmitían. Su cabello de tono rubio oscuro le encantaba. Le daba un aspecto de actor coreano* y su tez algo bronceada le daba envidia.

— ¿Cómo que de actor coreano? —interrogo con desconfianza.

—Deja de leerme el pensamiento —intento salirse por la tangente.

Lo miro con recelo pero se limitó a sonreírle cálidamente a lo que Mysterion inmediatamente sospecho. Intento hacerlo el también. Leer la mente de su compañero pero no pudo. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Has leído "crónicas vampíricas"**?

—Si ¿por?

—Bueno entonces te sucede lo mismo que le pasa a Louis con Lestat.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Provienes de mí. Yo te cree —murmuro perverso—, eso significa que soy tu maestro y no puedes leerme el pensamiento.

— ¡Eso es injusto! —protesto como niño pequeño haciendo pucheros— Lestat tampoco puede leerle el pensamiento a Louis porque este es su pupilo.

—Bueno… —Dijo Kenny con fingido tono de pesar— Defecto de fábrica.

— ¡Maldito!

— ¡Bueno basta! No quiero seguir hablando… debes pagarme por utilizar mi imagen haciéndote pasar por un súper héroe con los calzones afuera. Pero no aceptare cualquier tipo de pago.

—N-no entiendo…

—Mi lindo y valiente Mysterion… Te quiero a ti —dijo acorralándolo más contra la pared y su cuerpo—. Quiero tu sexy cuerpecito.

Suavemente rozo con sus labios el cuello delgado de Mysterion haciéndolo estremecer y jadear. Sus manos tomaron la cadera del súper héroe y la pegaron a la propia haciendo que hubiera una fricción electrizante. Jadearon a la vez.

—No…

Lo vio sonreír y murmurar algunas cosas pero no alcanzo a escucharlo. Sin mucho que hacer, se limitó a controlar su respiración y sus locas palpitaciones.

—Por favor, se mío. Me choca que quieras al tonto ese de Caos…

Siguió susurrándole cosas en contra del villano, cosas inútiles y cosas comprometedoras. Sin saber muy bien como, noto como Kenny le quitaba su trusa morada dejándolo prácticamente desnudo y a su merced. Intento cubrirse con sus delicadas manos pero las de su compañero las retuvieron y las sometió. Se avergonzó. Estaba completamente desnudo sin contar su antifaz que todavía le brindaba la seguridad de ser Mysterion. Pero… ¿y si se lo quitaba, quien seria?

—Ya no pienses en eso. Tú eres Mysterion y yo, Kenneth McCormick.

—Eres una alucinación… eso eres.

— ¡Joder! —Exclamó Kenny ofuscado— Que no lo soy. Mira te lo demostraré otra vez.

Se arrodillo frente a él y tras dirigirle una mirada cargada de lujuria, tomo el miembro de Mysterion y lo devoró. El chico gimió ante el acto descarado y sin poder evitarlo el otro, sonrió con la boca llena. Lamio toda la extensión con mucha devoción mientras masajeaba suavemente la base.

Mysterion no soportaba la sensación. Sentía que de un momento a otro iba a caerse ya que sus piernas por alguna extraña razón se debilitaban y temblaban. Una pequeña mordidita en la punta hizo que se curvara hacia adelante gimiendo por lo bajo y que perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio. Rápidamente buscando apoyo, coloco sus manos en los hombros de Kenny y allí tuvo su sustento.

—Ke-Kenny… mphh… no mass…

No atendieron a sus ruegos. El chico arrodillado seguía allí, embelesado sin, al parecer, querer separarse de ese lugar. Su lengua jugaba con la punta. Daba pequeños chupones que hacían gemir con fuerza al menor.

— ¡KENNY NO MAS! Ahhh… me v-voy a co-correr…

Al admitir el hecho hizo aumentar la velocidad y sin más que hacer, con un gemido de gozo, expulso su semilla en la boca pecaminosa de su ilusorio amante.

—Sabes bien… quien diría que tendría la oportunidad de probarme a mi mismo.

Se limito a sostenerse y a regular su respiración. Se sentía mareado. Su visión era borrosa, quizás por las pequeñas lágrimas que había derramado gracias al placer que sentía. Sintió la mirada penetrante de Kenny encima y con algo de dignidad inclino su rostro y también lo miro. La sonrisa petulante se extendía en su rostro a la vez de que coquetamente le guiñaba un ojo.

— ¿Preparado?

— ¿Para qué?

—Ya sabes… —señalo con la mirada la cama y le dirigió una sonrisa insinuante.

Se estremeció. Sin recibir todavía la aprobación de su cerebro, su cuerpo se dirigió con una rapidez pasmosa hacia la mullida pero desordenada cama, dejando atrás a un estupefacto Kenny. Allí, desnudo como estaba, se dejó caer con sensualidad y alzando un poco la cabeza dirigió unas palabras de invitación a su amante: — Ven, acércate. Ilusión mía.

Suavemente se levantó y se encamino sin saber muy bien que esperar de esa insinuación tan fuerte y erótica. Miro su rostro iluminado por la luna. Su luz le daba un toque ceniciento a sus mejillas rojas. Llevo sus dedos alargados a los labios de su héroe, delineándolos con ternura. Estos se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa.

— Si no eres una ilusión… demuéstramelo, por favor.

Sonrío con ganas.

Lentamente entreabrió sus labios, atrapando uno de los dedos que lo acariciaban. Jugo con el dedo atrapado con su lengua y sus dientes. Una sensación placentera le hormigueaba su parte baja provocándole ligeros espasmos.

—Lame estos también…

Kenny introdujo dos dedos más y Mysterion muy juicioso, lamio con devoción. Su lengua acariciaba con fervor esos dedos alargados y fríos que luego se entibiaron por la magnifica labor del héroe.

—Devuélvemelos —murmuro riendo por lo bajo.

Son un soplo de reproche los dejo salir y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Preparado?

—Ni un poco…

Sintió como esos dedos resbaladizos tanteaban su entrada. Arqueo su espalda y se quejo. Sintió la palma fría tomarle su cintura y levantarla un poco. Abrió un ojo.

—Deja de espiarme y dime, ¿lo hago?

Mysterion la dedico una mueca de fastidio y asintió.

—Lo sabía.

Introdujo el primer dedo con malicia. Mysterion jadeo y le miro asesinamente. Sin reparar en la mirada de odio, introdujo el otro y empezó a moverlos. Los abría en forma de tijera y sobaba las paredes internas con delicadeza. Al cabo de un momento introdujo el tercer digito y escucho el gemir de forma lastimera a su chico.

—Ya esta…

Se quito su ropa naranja con apuro y sin apartar su inquisitiva mirada del cuerpo del menor. Al quedarse desnudo le sonrió con dulzura y espero.

— ¿Puedo?

—A-adelante… —susurro con voz apenas audible.

Suavemente se agacho y le tomo por las piernas. Mysterion grito de la sorpresa. Sin poder resistirse a las suaves caricias que le brindaban en sus muslos, relajo estas y se dejo hacer. Sintió la presión en su parte trasera. Se removió, incomodo. Sintió como el miembro de su amante entraba lentamente en él y no pudo sofocar los griticos de dolor. Sus delicadas manos se aferraban a las sabanas.

—A-aguanta, Mys… terion.

—mmhmm… duele, duele mucho…

Sin poder aguantar más, entro en el héroe con fuerza y de una estocada. El héroe grito como no lo había hecho en toda la noche hasta ahora. Lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas y empapaban el antifaz que aun le daban su personalidad como Mysterion.

—Cal… cálmate ya pasara el dolor.

— ¡Jodete, Kenny!

Sonrió al recibir tal respuesta. Se limito a mirar a su héroe favorito y esperar a que este le diera la orden de moverse. Se sentía magnifico pero no quería lastimar mas al pobre chico. Acaricio con ternura la cara del menor con la intención de limpiar esas cristalinas gotas. Uno de sus dedos, paso con suavidad por los labios de Mysterion y este en un acto asombroso lo agarro entre ellos y lo mordió con fuerza.

— ¡oye!

—Esto —siguió estrujando con odio el dedo entre sus dientes, deleitándose con las muecas de dolor de su amante— no es ni la mitad del dolor que yo siento. Ahora, muévete.

Liberando su dedo por fin y sintiendo una palpitación en la zona lastimada, arremetió con fuerza contra el cuerpo del héroe.

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡DUELE!

—Esta es mi pequeña ven…ganza.

Sin saber muy bien porque, empezó a embestirlo con rabia. Los quejidos le incitaban a hacerlo con más fuerza.

—Kenny… ahh, por favor… sua-suave…

— ¿me amas?

—Ahh… yo… ¿Qué?

Siguió pegando su cuerpo con pasión mientras su mano derecha se diría velozmente al rostro perlado de Mysterion, agarro este por el mentón y lo giro lo suficiente como para estar cerca de sus labios y susurrarle: — ¿Me amas, Mysterion?

Se sentía abrumado por como se movían en su interior y el como le hacían el amor. Brusco y violento. Y esa pregunta extraña lo descoloco completamente. ¿Amarlo? La otra mano de su amante le masajeaba con rudeza su miembro y no podía pensar con coherencia.

—Ahhh… yo… ¡ahh! ¡Si!

—Buen chico.

Ahí tendido en la cama lo tenía a su merced. Con su mano pegada al sexo del pequeño lo obligo a subir un poco sus caderas y a penetrarlo con más contundencia. Subía y bajaba su mano con maestría. Entraba y salía de Mysterion con destreza.

—Ahhh Kenny ahhh… no…

—Si, si puedes…

Se sentía mal. Deliciosamente mal. Se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas y su rostro se hallaba levemente alzado para poder gemir con más facilidad. El éxtasis era el poder.

—Ke-Kenny… me… mmm…

—Aguanta.

Con toda la maldad posible, oprimió la punta con suavidad y acelero la operación.

Mysterion no podía más. Arqueo la espalda debido a la intensidad del encuentro.

—Kenny… por favor…

No pudo negarse a tal grado de sumisión y ternura. Suspirando de satisfacción soltó el miembro del chico. Se erizo al sentir como este se ponía igual; como aquel plateado líquido le cubría su mano de forma obscena y barata; como aquel héroe salido de la nada gemía su nombre con erotismo nato. Susurro algo a su odio y luego le beso la mejilla.

— ¿Qué...? no... ahhh Kenny…

—Gracias.

Fue lo último que escucho salir de los labios de su alter ego.

**3. **

Nada. Todo había sido de una manera vertiginosa y peligrosa. Se hallaba al borde del colapso nervioso pero algo en su mente le decía que lo sucedido había sido cierto.

_Te amo._ Dijo Kenny susurrándoselo.

¿Todo había sido producto de su perversa imaginación? Miro sus manos y pudo concluir que así era.

—Necesito un baño frio.

Se quito el cobertor y al levantarse sintió un dolor agudo en su parte baja de la espalda. Se sonrojo. Y se mareo.

—Kenny enserio te odio.

Se dirigió con sigilo hacia el baño de la casa McCormick cerrando tras de si la habitación hecha un caos y la sombra sonriente de un visitante.

* * *

><p><strong>*Para cuando hice este Fic estaba obsesionada con los doramas coreanos y por alguna razón el rubio de por alla es como de tono apagado y me encanta! *_*<strong>

****"Cronicas Vampiricas" es un saga de libros sobre vampiros escrita por Anne Rice. Lestat y Louis son unos de sus personajes principales. Les puedo asegurar que no encontraran tanto yaoi entre lineas como en estos libros! xD**

**Y... ¿que tal? LOL. Lose, lose! Es tan raro! Pero cuando termine de hacerlo solo pude decir "esto es fucking awesome!" LOOOL**

**Lo tenia hace ya un tiempo y me dio ganas de subirlo aqui... desde ahora oficialmente no tengo mas fanfics de SP para subir a esta pagina =_=u Pero pronto estare quizas subiendo un Craig/Stan o un Kenny/Thomas :D**

**Mi cuenta es deviantART es kisuki-san por si alguien quiere darme el "watch" Y si lo hacen las amaria forever XD **  
><strong>Pd: Estoy haciendo commissiones asi que... FFFF- compremen (?)<strong>

**Ahi se ven!**

**P E A C E**


End file.
